The Office
by starfreckled
Summary: Working in an office had never been Naruto's first choice when it came to ideal jobs...And he'd never guessed he had to work with a tomato farmer. Although he couldn't complain about the receptionist... Naruto/The Office cross-over. Some NaruSaku, Sas
1. Beginnings

Working in an office had never been Naruto's first choice when it came to ideal jobs. But it was what he'd found, and over the years, he'd ended up growing fond of the place, and the people there.

Like Sakura, the receptionist. She was definitely cute, and definitely funny. He was comfortable around her as if he'd known her forever, and there was nothing better than to plan out new pranks to pull on Sasuke with her. She had the same sense of humour he did; so she would hop on his jokes without him having to explain, and would reply and make him laugh. He had to admit most of his work hours were dedicated to visiting the receptionist's desk and plotting out new ways to make Sasuke flip out.

Being his desk partner, Naruto had no choice but to deal with the guy. He'd never in his life met someone like him, and would not have believed him to be real if he didn't sit in front of him (or, as he'd say 'to your diagonal left') every morning. The guy was just asking for it, really; he was so into his work, taking it way more seriously than he should, obsessed about facts and being right.

Besides, how could you not tease someone that lived on a tomato farm?

And he was gullible, too, which made it entirely more fun. Sakura was particularly good at coming up with what they could convince Sasuke of next; Naruto slowly worked it into him until the poor guy had no idea what was true or not anymore. It was like trapping a fly under a glass.

Today was a terrificly boring day, but Sakura and him had a plan. They'd been working on this for a while now (their pranks always well thought out and intricately prepared to be _perfect_), and it was finally time.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called, turning in his chair lightly and nibbling on the end of a pen.

"I'm working," came the immediate, cold answer. When he was working, he was working.

"This is going to interest you, though," he said, pointing at his computer screen. "It says that -- "

Sasuke interrupted him, not even looking away from the forms he was dutifully filling out.

"I have no doubts that the news sites you visit are not reliable sources, and therefore remain uninterested."

Naruto glanced at Sakura, who was listening while preparing faxes. She gave him a look, one he understood right away (they had a habit of communicating without words that, Naruto thought, must make the entire office want to be able to read their minds). It said something like _Come on, keep going, what are you waiting for?_ and _God, he talks like a prick._

"It's the Scranton Post website, and it says here that the police station is going to award special prizes soon. Apparently, a certain Uchiha Sasuke is getting the most prestigious one."

Naruto had to hold back his chuckle of victory when he saw Sasuke's previously franticly writing hand still. He didn't move, but his eyes narrowed. "You're lying," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"No, it says so right there," he insisted, pointing to a spot on his screen with a pencil.

Sasuke sat up abruptly (so much so that Sakura and Naruto both jumped up slightly), grabbing the screen and turning it towards him. He read the page quickly, lips moving as his eyes scanned the contents. "Prestigious award...not awarded in the past 50 years...very high honour...Tuesday the 5th at 2 pm..." Sasuke tensed at that and frowned.

Naruto hid a grin behind his hand, glancing at Sakura again, who was trying her best to look innocent.

"That's right now!" Sasuke said loudly after putting two and two together.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said, feigning innocence, glancing at his watch. "Guess they'll have to give it to the second best guy."

Ino, who had been walking by, stopped in front of Sasuke. "Going somewhere?" She asked, detached and looking unimpressed.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just stared into her eyes. Ino nodded sharply, her lips quirking upwards a tiny, tiny bit. "I heard. Congratulations."

Sasuke was now breathing heavily, and Naruto frowned. Okay, they were being creepy again. They stared at each other, and before anyone could say anything to break the ice, they turned away from each other abruptly, Ino fixing her skirt before walking back to her desk, and Sasuke reaching for his car keys. "I'll be back soon," he said, before glaring at Naruto. "Do _NOT_ put my things in jello. Or touch anything of mine. I have fingerprint revealing powder," he hissed, taking out a small bottle and shaking it in front of Naruto's nose.

"Right," he said, not looking shaken or impressed at all.

Sasuke quickly stormed out of the office, and Sakura hurried to the window, Naruto following her. They watched as Sasuke got his uniform of volunteer out of the trunk of his car, flicking dust off of it and brushing things away. They both chuckled, proud of their accomplished prank. This was only the beginning, though; the best would come at Sasuke's return, when he would be fuming, utterly embarrassed from falling for another one.

Naruto glanced sideways, smirking knowingly at Sakura. She was still watching Sasuke outside, looking amused. They were standing close enough that he could smell her shampoo, and his hand found hers on the window ledge. She looked at him quizzically, but before she could speak, he'd pressed his lips against hers lightly.

She didn't react, properly shocked, suddenly realising all of Naruto's jokes about the two of them going on a date had actually, maybe, not been entirely pretend. She was slightly flushed when he pulled away, but there were voices from down below and both of them looked back down in time to see Sasuke pull Ino towards him, kissing her as passionately as he filled out sales forms. Which, to be honest, was slightly disturbing.

"You have got to be kidding me," Naruto breathed, gaping. He would never, in his life, suspected this. Sakura's eyebrows shot up, but her lips were twitching upwards.

When Sasuke broke away he looked directly at them, smirking, looking smug, until a hand flew across his face, the resounding slap echoing in the parking lot. Ino glared, and hissed something as Sakura laughed, entwining her fingers with Naruto's.

"The joke's been on us, apparently," she laughed again as Ino stomped on Sasuke's foot and he tried his best to hide any pain he was feeling.

"We should go on a double date," Naruto grinned. That would be one hell of a night.


	2. Bear Attack

Naruto had to admit he'd known Sasuke for a very long time. They'd started out in this office together, and had often been paired for sales calls. He'd grown used to Sasuke's odd quirks, habits, and speech pattern; the way he pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat whenever Naruto started day dreaming in the middle of writing an email. Which would usually lead to Naruto ignore him completely, until Sasuke tried to kick him in the shins and Naruto ran to their boss to complain.

It always drove Sasuke nearly insane, because there was no one in the entire world he admired and respected more than that man.

Naruto had yet to figure out why.

Either way, Sasuke and him had had an odd friendship from the beginning. Their first conversation had been a good indication of how things would be from then on.

"Did you get those scars from a bear attack?" Sasuke asked, finally, after Naruto had to feel the other's eyes on his face for at least 6 minutes (he'd started counting).

"No," he answered, brow furrowing slightly. Bear attack? It was none of his business, anyways.

"Tripped and fell on your own shears?"

Naruto only stared and turned his chair away, going back to his work. That was when Naruto learnt there was nothing Sasuke hated more than being ignored. His chair was jerked back towards the other man, who was glaring furiously.

"It was a bear. I can tell. Stop lying. Why are you lying?"

Naruto glared back, pulling his chair back in front of his desk. "What are you, some kind of bear expert?" He huffed, glancing at the receptionist, who shrugged and tried hiding her amusement. Oh, so this was funny, to her. Naruto didn't hold it against her, though, because in the next instant she smiled and he forgot what it was that was going on, where he was, and _who_ he was. Damn, she was pretty.

He was jerked out of his mindless gaping when his chair was turned sharply again, Sasuke's glare having worsened.

"What?!" He asked, looking as innocent as possible.

"I will not tolerate to be ignored!"

Naruto only rolled his eyes, and he heard the receptionist laugh.

"_As I was saying,_" Sasuke continued, glaring pointedly at the pink haired girl. "I, in fact, do consider myself an expert of sorts. At least, compared to the level of knowledge you must have on bears, I am definitely superior. Therefore, I could, by you, be called a bear expert. Bear attacks, more precisely."

"Did you get that attitude from a bear attack to the head?" Naruto asked, sounding honest and genuinely curious. He glanced at Sasuke's desk, eyes scanning over a few figurines, and perfectly organized papers, pens, erasers and rulers. There was a small plastic tomato on Sasuke's right, and he frowned. A tomato figurine? The man kept getting weirder and weirder.

"I'll have you know bear attacks are not something to be joking about! They are a very serious threat in our day and age, and the more informed you are, the better for you life." He smirked, then, giving Naruto a look that made him feel like Sasuke thought he wasn't worth much more than an ant to him. "Meaning," he said, voice carrying the look in his eyes, "That I, unlike you, will never be taken by surp -- "

Funny, that, as Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto to quickly grab the plastic tomato and throw it right at his forehead.

"WHAT. ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke bellowed, looking utterly furious. Naruto would have fun with this one, if throwing tomatoes at his forehead made him this angry. Perfect.

"Taking you by surprise," he answered, grinning. Naruto: 1, Sasuke: 0.

"I meant by BEARS, you complete moron!" He hissed through gritted teeth, getting up from his chair to grab the tomato; but Naruto kicked it further away, and Sasuke looked like all he wanted was to wrap his hands around Naruto's neck, but the thought of their boss' disappointment in his sudden lack of composure was holding him back. He grabbed it quickly, glaring at Naruto still. He was clutching his tomato like it was a prized toy, and Naruto just had to ask.

"...It's just a plastic tomato, what are you getting so angry about?"

Clearly, Sasuke had decided Naruto was no longer worth paying attention to, because he simply replaced the tomato in it's place (turning it to be at the same angle as it was before), turning away from the other man and picking up a pen to resume his work.

He glanced at the receptionist, both of them shrugging at Sasuke's unexplainable behavior.

It would definitely not be the first time.


End file.
